


Croyance

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Gen, Genderfluid Character, Grief/Mourning, Humor, Saints, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: “Look, maman! It’s Saint Sébastien!!”
Kudos: 2





	Croyance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YodaBen2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/gifts).



“Excusez-moi, Saint Sébastien? Saint Sébastien, can I ask you something?”

Stanley bit back an audible sigh as they felt a small hand pulling gently on the back of their coat to get their attention. They turned and looked down at the child they knew would be standing there, raising an eyebrow. They weren’t exactly sure why but this child seemed to hold onto the belief that Stanley was in fact Saint Sébastien. They heard the child’s voice piping up occasionally, telling their mother about what the “saint” was doing. Stanley just hoped that this did not count as worshipping false idols. “Oui?” they asked.

The child held up a folded piece of paper to them. “Can you give this to my papa the next time you see him? I worked really hard to write it myself!”

Stanley took the note in confusion, opening it before asking why exactly the child thought they could deliver the letter. “Oh…” they breathed.

It was a letter addressed to a father in Heaven. The child wrote about how much they missed him but that they were doing their best to be good and even found a real live Saint living in Villeneuve, “just like the ones you told me stories about!” Stanley sniffed softly, slowly undoing the knot at their neck, dabbing at their eyes with their scarf to avoid their tears ruining the kohl eyeliner.

“Will you give it to him next time you go to Heaven?”

“...Oui, of course,” Stanley whispered, trying not to get choked up in front of them. The child hugged them around the middle in gratitude before running off.

“They’re a bit of an odd one,” Tom said from behind. He walked over to stand beside Stanley, placing a hand on their back when he saw they were still struggling not to cry. “But they’re a good kid nonetheless. Even if they think you’re Saint Sébastien,” he laughed.

“I suppose I shall continue to be so if it makes them happy,” Stanley sighed.

Tom chuckled at that, slapping Stanley on the shoulder. “Good! No reason to ruin a child’s happiness when it hurts no one!”

Stanley nodded, slipping the letter into the pocket of their vest. “I suppose I shall just have to avoid anyone practicing archery,” they said.


End file.
